


Splat charger

by Sour_tamale



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_tamale/pseuds/Sour_tamale





	Splat charger

Potato/Max, Squiffer, Gentle Sinner, Cyleris:vanilla, eliter, Shiba/Sh(any vowel)b, Orange/Tamale

“Nice job with those snipes, cy” said potato  
“It was nothing, anyways I can finally afford the custom E-liter scope”  
They entered Ammo Knights to buy some weapons, but to their surprise Sheldon wasn’t there.  
“We should wait for Sheldon to come back.” said Squiffer  
“Well, we should at least be able to test them out” replied Shiba  
“I guess that makes sense” Squiffer said reluctantly despite already grabbing a fresh squiffer from the shelves. Everyone grabbed their favorite charger and went to the training grounds.  
After about ten minutes of practice they began to get bored.  
“Let’s go” said Shiba starting towards the exit  
“Wait, I have an Idea!” said Sinner, who had been almost silent up to this point.  
He blushed and pulled down his pants.  
“Wait, you don’t mean” said squiffer  
“Yes, I do”  
He grabbed his splat charger and slowly inserted it deep in his ass.  
Sinner moaned.  
The others started to join in but Squiffer held off, despite watching.  
“This is wrong”  
“Come on, you’ll enjoy it”  
“NO!”  
Sinner, Cy, and potato looked at each other and nodded  
Gentle grabbed one arm of Squiffer, Potato grabbed the other, and cy pulled down Squiff’s pants  
“STOP”  
After taking off Squiff’s pants, Cy grabbed a fresh squiffer.  
“GET THAT AWAY FROM ME”  
The others smiled as Cy pushed it deep inside of Squiffer’s tight ass  
Squiffer bit his lip to hide a moan, but when they started to twist the squiffer around, He couldn’t help it. Squiffer moaned very loudly and precame.  
“He’s so cute when he’s flustered!” said Sinner.  
The others nodded in agreement.  
“P-please take it out” said Squiffer in a much softer voice than before  
Shiba began to shove a hero charger up her own pussy while watching Squiffer get raped.  
“Sh-Sheeb please help”  
Cy started plunging the squiffer up and down Squiffers ass quickly.  
Squiffer moaned loudly and came, splattering it everywhere.  
Sinner licked the cum off of her face, licked it off the ground, licked it off the Squiffer, and sucked the rest of it out of Squiff’s erect cock.  
Squiffer let out a soft moan.  
Shiba slowly pulled the hero shot, soaked with cum, out of her pussy, and inserted an e-liter in, twisted it around, and started to moan.  
“My turn!” said Potato  
Cy pulled out the squiffer and Gentle released his grip from Squiffer  
Squiffer passed out on the ground out from pleasure.  
“What do you want inside of you” said Tamale  
“A-All of them.” said Potato  
“All of them?” said Orange in shock  
“All of them”  
“If you say so”  
One by one, Orange slowly stuck the different chargers down Potato’s ass  
“Is that ok?”  
Max nodded sluggishly.  
Orange started to plunge them in and out at a very slow pace  
Potato moaned loudly.  
“Is this too much?”  
Potato spurted cum everywhere  
“I guess so” said Tamale, Smirking  
Tamale pulled them out one by one, leaving Potato lying on the floor, panting heavily  
“D-don’t forget about me” said Shiba shyly, with the e-liter still deep in her pussy, moaning quietly.  
The others walked over and Orange grabbed the e-liter and started plunging it in and out hard.  
She tried to hold in a moan, but couldn’t help it and precame.  
“Sensitive as always, Sheeb” Said Orange  
Tamale plugged Shiba’s mouth with his tentacle.  
“MMF!”  
Orange thrusted his tentacle down Shoob’s mouth and twisted the 4K inside her pussy.  
“I-I’m gonna cum!!!”  
Shiba came all over the E-liter.  
Orange removed it  
“Can I have it, Tamale?” Potato asked  
“Sure”  
Tamale handed him the 4K, and he started licking the cum off of it  
“Do I taste good?” said Shiba, blushing  
“Y-yeah”  
Shiba slowly layed down on the floor, blushing and smiling from happiness.  
Cy pulled down her pants without saying anything and grabbed a 4K scope.  
She gave it to orange and gestured him to push it in  
“Fuck me hard”  
Tamale started out fast and Cy moaned.  
Orange finally began to push it in as deep as possible and twist it.  
Cy came and laid down  
Orange licked the cum off of the floor.  
“I guess it’s my turn then.” Orange said.  
“I’ll do it!” said Sinner and Max at the same time  
They glared at each other, arguing who would do it  
“Hey hey, calm down, you can both do it”  
Potato grabbed the bamboozler, while Sinner grabbed the firefin with an evil look on his face  
“SINNER NO!”  
“Yes” he replied, licking the charger so it would go in smoother  
Orange started to back away, but Gentle pinned him to the ground  
“NONONONONONO”  
Max silently inserted the bamboozler.  
Orange moaned quietly, then Sinner rammed the firefin charger deep up Tamale’s ass  
“FUCK, THAT HURT!”  
“I know” said Sinner, winking.  
Potato began to slowly push and pull the bamboozler.  
Sinner had different Ideas.  
He plunged it deep and hard up and down his ass, twisting all the way  
“F-fuck” muttered Orange  
“I-I’m gonna cum already”  
Sinner sped up and not until Tamale shot his cum everywhere did he stop to drink his cum and suck it out of his dick.  
Tamale passed out instantly on the floor  
“I… give… up”  
Sinner leered.  
Now it’s my turn!  
“I can do it!” said Orange  
“Huh? I thought you just basically died on the floor a second ago.”  
“I did, he just does this a lot”  
He turned back to Sinner, who still had an evil smile on his face  
“Oh Oraaaange”  
“Which one do you want”  
“All the previously used ones with cum on them”  
“Of course you do”  
Sinner laughed.  
Orange grabbed the assorted chargers on the floor and shoved them in roughly  
Sinner barely even let out a moan  
“Jesus christ he’s horny” thought Orange, wrapping his tentacle around Sinner’s dick and jacking him off.  
Orange slowly but surely began pumping the chargers up and down, with Gentle letting out a much louder and noticeable moan.  
Orange sped up and after a while, Sinner let out a loud moan and came.  
“So. much. Cum”  
Tamale drank it all up and swallowed.  
“Y-your delicious”  
“Thank y-you” said Sinner, panting  
“Time to go!” said Shiba, getting up  
“Your right”  
“Squiffer’s still passed out so we’ll have to carry him”  
They all shared a laugh and walked out of ammo knights, carrying Squiffer in their hands”  
“We should do that again sometime”

 

THE END


End file.
